Ya viene
by smile.in.love
Summary: John se mete en el Palacio Mental de Sherlock y lo revuelve todo. Ya nada será igual. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, little owl7!


**YA VIENE**

**o.o.o**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, **little owl7!

**o.o.o**

Aunque John se quejase mil y una veces por su salud y, a pesar de llevar puestos sus tres parches de nicotina casi permanentemente, Sherlock seguía fumando.

De nada le servían las regañinas del doctor ni que se pasase el día escondiéndole los cigarrillos, de nada. Y la preocupación de John iba en aumento, hasta que se encontró con un viejo amigo que le dio una esperanza.

El hombre era un distinguido doctor, conocido incluso por Sherlock aunque le importara poco o menos su trabajo. El problema vino cuando el detective descubrió las intenciones de su compañero, a los dos segundos.

–He visto al doctor Freud.

—Qué longevo.

—Sabes que es un pariente de ese Freud.

–Me niego –fue lo más suave que dijo Sherlock.

–No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo mueres frente a mí –exclamó John controlando sus nervios no muy bien.

Y es que la presión le superaba. Al menor no le bastaba con tentar a la suerte, sino que le echaba un pulso diario.

–No iré a ninguna parte –insistió Sherlock desde su posición natural en el sofá.

–No tendrás que dar un paso –sentenció el doctor siguiendo con su rutina, es decir, yendo a hacer té.

Sherlock se pasó el día y la noche nervioso. John le obligaría a ir a ese intento de hipnotista famoso. Sí, ese hombre debería enfocar su carrera al psicoanálisis, su voz no llevaría comida a su mesa si seguía con la idea de hipnotizar a sus pacientes. Pero, ¿qué pensaba su blogger que era, un viandante común? _Eso no funcionará_, se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez mentalmente.

John, por su parte, no se echaría atrás. Era hora de poner punto y aparte a la era del tabaco en esa casa o, al menos, empezar a ponerlo.

Sin mediar palabra, el doctor se pasó ese día leyendo en la tranquilidad del silencio que la mente contradiciéndose de Sherlock creaba en el ambiente. Era un gran silencio difícil de conseguir y, tal vez, nunca más volviera a ocurrir. Por eso lo consideró especial y lo guardó en su memoria. Él también tenía departamentos en su cabeza para dar protección a lo importante. Incluso tenía uno para Sherlock, uno con llave.

Y tras una noche de paz extraña, muy extraña, pues ni el violín de escuchaba a través de las paredes, John despertó de un sueño que, por mucho que intentara, no podía recordar.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando encontró al moreno fumando en la ventana del salón, ennegreciendo las cortinas y contemplando el cristal que le apartaba del exterior.

–¡Esto ya es descaro! –gritó John al son de unos pasos firmes con un objetivo muy claro.

–Ah, que era verdad –dijo Sherlock sin importancia, viendo su cigarrillo caer al suelo por el manotazo de su compañero.

John, enfadado y sin recursos, pisoteó el tabaco con rudeza, aplastándolo contra el parqué y dejando una marca oscura mezclada con el interior del vicio.

–Ahora vas y sacas otro –retó al detective. Y éste, con gesto elegante, sacó uno de su frondosa cabellera.

El exmilitar llevó las manos a su cuello para no llevarlas al de su compañero.

–Voy a llamar al hipnotista antes de que Moriarty sea un simple matón a mi lado –farfulló, buscando su teléfono. Miró a Sherlock amenazante, consiguiendo que él, amigo de todo lo que le perteneciera, lo sacara del bolsillo sin insistir más. –Un detalle –gruñó.

Tomó las escaleras hacia su habitación y allí, sin detectives curiosos, habló largo y tendido.

–Amenazas a mí –musitó Sherlock haciéndose con su violín, tomando posición y dispuesto a tocar hasta que llegara el "experto". _Aunque tardara siglos_.

...

Tras la explicación de John sobre el mal hábito de su amigo y compañero, aclaró, aun cuando nadie le hubo preguntado, el hipnotista decidió que se trataba de un caso común de tabaquismo y que, con un paquete, valiera el término, de sesiones estándar, el problema quedaría solucionado. _Iluso..._, fue lo que pensó John al escuchar la respuesta, pero se calló.

...

Dos semanas le dijo el hipnotista que tardaría en poder hacerle un hueco en su horario y John, que tras dos horas de violín del infierno estaba por tirarse al mismo, le llamó de nuevo. Le insistió, le rogó..., le faltó ponerse de rodillas y, tras muchas excusas, consiguió la cita. Inconveniente: Sherlock no iría. Así que tuvo que insistir un poco más para que el experto fuera a casa.

Al final el que fuera y, además, esa misma tarde, como si hubiera sido una urgencia, y el traslado hasta el 221B, le costó a John su tarjeta casi a cero. _Otra vez como todos los meses, para una vez que consigo ahorrar_, se lamentó.

–Sherlock, el doctor Freud llegará en..., lo que tarde desde su consulta –exclamó John apareciendo de nuevo en la sala. –No quiero juegos. Tú cooperarás, él cobrará y yo tendré una preocupación menos. ¿Entendido?

–No –contestó el detective.

–Pues lo harás igualmente –sentenció John, tomando otra vez la compostura. Fue cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó y miró a Sherlock amenazante, de nuevo.

Cuando el doctor se disponía a bajar a abrir sin que nadie se lo impidiese, se encontró subiendo ya las escaleras al experto.

–Perdón, la puerta estaba abierta... –se excusó.

–No, tranquilo, pase. ¡La habremos olvidado cerrar! –elevó la voz adrede, ante la extraña mirada del visitante.

Entraron al salón y tomaron asiento. John se sentó en su sillón y el hipnotista, que no sabía nada, se sentó en el sillón de Sherlock. Mala elección nada más empezar.

El detective se incorporó en el sofá, molesto, sin molestarse siquiera en cambiar el pijama por algo más apropiado.

–Sherlock, éste es...

–Sé muy bien quién es –torció el gesto.

–Doctor Watson, ¿podría tomar una taza de té? –pidió el experto.

–Sí, claro, por supuesto. Traeré para todos –y se marchó de la sala con un mal presentimiento.

Un duelo de miradas comenzó entonces en el salón.

–Veo que me conoces.

–Tu fama sobrepasa tu elocuencia, y partiendo de lo reducida que es la primera, seguro que puedes imaginarte el resto –dijo el detective sin tapujos. El doctor Freud se movió en su asiento planeando el contraataque. A Sherlock le había salido un rival duro.

–¿Te aburres con frecuencia?

–¿Te acuestas con tu secretario? Oh, creí que decíamos obviedades.

–¿Fumas porque el mundo te aburre? –intentó filosofar el extraño sin negarlo. Sherlock se levantó y fue hasta la ventana, mirando sin parpadear a través del cristal. –¿Qué observas con tanta cautela? –le preguntó intrigado.

–Ven a verlo tú mismo –respondió el detective sin desviar la mirada del foco de su atención.

El hombre fue a su encuentro, buscando eso tan relevante en apariencia. –Acércate un poco más –musitó el moreno.

...

En su habitación, John buscaba sus ahorros por todos los rincones. Normalmente los guardaba en el banco o Sherlock los escondía para que no se los gastara, pero siempre tenía algo de dinero en su propia habitación para imprevistos. Y la consulta del hipnotista era más cara que un simple "imprevisto". Sherlock se negaría a poner ni un penique de su bolsillo, así que directamente rehusó discutir y optó por ponerlo él todo. Podría haberle pedido a Mycroft, al fin y al cabo era para su hermano, pero bastante suerte había tenido conque Sherlock accediera a ver al experto como para fastidiarlo por dinero; mucho, pero dinero.

–¡Por fin! –exclamó al encontrar la última libra que le faltaba bajo la almohada. Levantó la cabeza hacia la ventana y vio algo caer desde el tejado. _¡Imposible!_, pensó abriendo y cerrando los ojos. Y bajó tan rápido como pudo al salón, llegando con más de un traspiés.

Allí estaba Sherlock, cómodamente tumbado en el gastado sofá.

–¿Qué acabas de tirar desde el tejado?

–Tirar, tirar... –gesticuló el detective. –Fue fallo de su equilibrio.

–¿Del equilibrio de quién? –preguntó John antes de caer en la cuenta. –¡Sherlock, ¿qué has hecho?! –se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

–No hiperventiles, se ha ido por su propio pie, aunque realmente ha llamado a un taxi –dudó con la cara. El toldo de Speedy's, un gran invento –contestó a John antes de que él pudiera preguntar.

El doctor se asomó enseguida por la ventana, pero ya no había nadie allí, salvo el dueño de la tienda, ahora sin toldo y enfadado.

–¡Podría haber aplastado a alguien! –se volvió el doctor, visiblemente alterado.

–Pero no ha sido así. Cálmate de una vez –sentenció Sherlock volviéndose hacia el lado interno del sofá, dando por zanjada la conversación. Pero ni por asomo.

Para su mala fortuna, el doctor Freud había dejado su maletín en el salón. Seguramente estaba demasiado ocupado afrontando su no muerte para acordarse. John, aún con la idea de que dejase de fumar a la mayor brevedad posible y saltándose la parte de privacidad, abrió el maletín y se puso a indagar en cada uno de sus compartimentos.

Sherlock, atento a cada sonido que le llegaba, se volvió alterado.

–¿No irás a hacerlo tú? –dijo nervioso.

–¿Por qué? ¿Temes encontrar a tu yo interior? –se burló el mayor, aunque al moreno no le hiciera ninguna gracia. –No, no me siento cualificado, pero podemos hacer una adaptación. El método Watson –rio.

–Si fuera una serie la cancelarían antes de empezar –contestó Sherlock sentándose en un extremo del sofá. John se sentó a su lado sin mayor protesta.

–Ya, bueno. Empecemos –dijo con una sonrisa que no gustó al detective.

Éste, muy convencido, se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa.

–No hace falta que hagas eso –le miró el mayor de reojo mientras revisaba las notas del otro doctor. Lo que había escrito en ellas era todo lo que él mismo le había contado, así que las dejó y decidió proceder por su cuenta y riesgo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién conocía a Sherlock mejor que él? Ni el propio Sherlock.

Cuando volvió a prestarle atención al detective, éste ya se había echado en el respaldo del sofá sin la parte de arriba del pijama, como si fueran a hacerle un electrocardiograma. Se había alejado en las formas pero no en la esencia. Realmente, John iba a ver cómo estaba su corazón.

–A ver –comenzó el doctor, dejándole sin camisa, por si eso le hacía más colaborador –Quiero que respires profundamente por la nariz enviando el aire al abdomen y lo expulses por la boca poco a poco –Sherlock se echó a reír, haciendo que John se pusiera serio.

–Vale, ya voy. ¡Qué carácter! –exclamó el moreno. Tomó aire e hizo lo que John le había instado. –¿Y esto para qué sirve?

–Al mundo en general para relajarse. Y a ti también –sentenció, haciendo cerrar la boca del menor ya preparada para protestar. –Cierra los ojos y ponte cómodo.

–¿No me dolerá? –rio el detective. –¿Ahora es cuando hablamos de mi infancia? –John obvió la primera pregunta.

–Sí, por ejemplo –carraspeó. Empecemos por cómo te llevabas con Mycroft.

–Mal. Fin de la sesión. ¿Puedo irme? –hizo ademán de levantarse.

–Vuelve a sentarte. De aquí no nos movemos hasta que no dejes el tabaco.

–Como ordene, mi capitán –dijo Sherlock con saludo militar. –Te contaré mi tragedia griega –dramatizó. John se sintió aliviado por no tener que ir sacándole las palabras como un sacacorchos.

–Que sepas que te lo agradezco, de verdad.

–Ya me lo cobraré, ya –suspiró antes de empezar.

El discurso fue largo, interesante y preocupante, nada que John no se esperara, aunque creyera que Sherlock no le diría más que unas pinceladas borrosas.

El detective le contó su, ya sabida por todos, contienda con su hermano, aunque no le dijo cómo empezó todo y el doctor lo respetó. No iba a pedirle más de lo que él quisiera dar.

Por lo que parecía, desde muy pequeño, tanto que ni el propio Sherlock se acordaba del inicio, la vida diaria no era para él o, al menos, así lo sentía. La monotonía, el contacto con personas que no hacían más que tocar y herir en el proceso a nivel emocional, no hicieron más que distanciarle del mundo: un mundo que no entendía o, mejor dicho, que no le entendía a él. Y cuando creció y fue consciente de la realidad que le rodeaba, vio que ya no le interesaba.

–¿Y qué hay de mí? –preguntó John sin pensarlo.

–¿Qué hay de qué? –parpadeó Sherlock.

–No sé –se rascó la cabeza. –Creía que éramos amigos.

–Y lo somos. No entiendo. ¿Emociones?

–Sí, emociones –suspiró el mayor. –Las emociones de un amigo.

–Sé lo que es un amigo. Parece ser que tengo varios.

–¿Todos al mismo nivel? –el tono de John denotaba interés en saber qué puesto ocupaba él.

–Amigos, ¿niveles de qué? ¿De amistad? –preguntó el menor, volviendo a poner su cara de duda. –¿Cómo mides la amistad?

–No... No se mide como la leche, Sherlock. No funciona así. Verás...

Y sin poseer la verdad absoluta sobre el tema, el doctor le contó su teoría.

Según ésta, que se remontaba a Aristóteles, había varios tipos de amigos: por interés, por placer y por utilidad, y el placer no era sexual.

También decía, siempre basado en el filósofo, que la amistad perfecta era aquella que no albergaba reproches ni reclamaciones, y que esos sentimientos no surgían por accidente alguno.

Sherlock se quedó meditando toda la información. Era nueva para él y, equivocada o no, tendría que contrastarla, seguía siendo información.

John cruzó los brazos a la espera de una respuesta. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería, según Sherlock?

–No estás en ningún grupo –sentenció el moreno. –No puede ser... –dijo para sí.

–¿No era eso de cuando no queda nada más...? –rio John, atrayendo la mirada perdida del detective.

–No.

–¿Cómo que no? –preguntó con extrañeza.

–Esto lo cambia todo.

–No será para tanto–. Sherlock bajó la cabeza, dejando los brazos por encima de ella, paralelos al suelo. Después la elevó de nuevo, chocando las palmas sonoramente. John había visto esa especie de coreografía antes, claro que sí: era la entrada de Sherlock en su palacio mental. La sesión había acabado por ese día. Y, contra todo pronóstico, no fue así.

–¡No, no, no! ¡Sal de mi cabeza! –gritaba el detective, llevándose las manos a ésta. John le miraba desconcertado. –¡No! ¡No puedes entrar ahí? –seguía gritando, dando cabezazos al aire.

–Sherlock, mírame –dijo el doctor buscando sus ojos. Inútil, el detective no lo abría. –Sherlock, por favor, mírame –pero no recibía más respuesta que movimientos bruscos de cabeza y brazos en el aire.

–Todo está cayendo... todo se está derrumbando... –dijo en un susurro. El doctor le miró atónito a esos ojos ausentes. –Algo está viniendo –y John sintió miedo, uno que no había sentido ni en la guerra. Contrario a cualquier otro momento del que tuviera un recuerdo.

–Sherlock –se acercó para no tener que elevar la voz– ¿qué está viniendo?

Sherlock bajó los brazos a las rodillas, centró la mirada en los ojos de John y dijo solemne y calmado.

–El cambio.

Esas palabras fueron el comienzo de algo que John tardó en entender por seguir ensimismado, pero en lo que acabó, cómo decirlo, tomando partido por completo.

**o.o.o**

**¡Hola a tod s, mis querid s lectoras/es!**

**Sé que el otro día fue el Día de la Madre en Argentina y, bueno, por qué no dedicarles este fic a ellas ^^**

**Bueno, ante todo, es un regalo para **little owl7, por supuesto.

¡Pásenlo bien! ¡Nos vemos pronto! :D


End file.
